In general, adhesive agents are classified into a drying/solidification-type adhesive agent, a chemical reaction-type adhesive agent, a heat melting-type adhesive agent and a pressure sensitive-type adhesive agent depending on the solidification method. The drying/solidification-type adhesive agent is an adhesive agent cured by the vaporization of water or a solvent in the adhesive agent. The chemical reaction-type adhesive agent is an adhesive agent cured by the chemical reaction in a liquid compound. Examples of an adhesive agent of the chemical reaction-type adhesive agent include an adhesive agent cured by the reaction between a main agent and a curing agent, an adhesive agent cured by the reaction between a main agent and moisture (free water) on the surface of an adherend member, an adhesive agent cured by shutting off the air, an adhesive agent cured by being irradiated with ultraviolet rays, and the like. The heat melting-type adhesive agent is an adhesive agent which is in a solid state at ordinary temperature but is made into a liquid state by being applied with heat, then, allowed to solidify by being cooled, and is allowed to stick to an adherend member. The pressure sensitive-type adhesive agent is an adhesive agent which maintains the adhesive strength to an adherend by virtue of the tackiness of the adhesive agent.